Prince Sanji
by MsEtoile
Summary: Zoro unexpectantly ends up being forced to stay in a kingdom with an unbearable prince. As tempers flare between him and the prince, it seems other wild emotions are mixing in as well. This is a SanZo story.


Hello everyone! It's been a **long** time, but here is a new story! I hope you enjoy it :3  
Leave some comments/reviews, if you'd like~

* * *

There lies a kingdom off the shores of the Grandline. This kingdom remains nameless due to its ruler's inability to settle on one name. He declared, "I will name this

kingdom after the most beautiful maiden who will steal my heart!" This was a bad idea from the start since the ruler, the Prince, is charmed by any young woman that

walks by him. The kingdom would have had dozens of name changes by now if it wasn't for the Prince's advisor. One day, while the Prince was idly sitting in his throne,

he was confronted by his advisor.

"Sanji, you should just give up on this 'naming -the-kingdom-after-a-maiden' thing. It's not gonna work. I say you keep this kingdom nameless!"

"Usopp! How many times must I tell you to call me 'Prince Sanji' or 'Mr. Prince'?!"

"Sanji I've known you for far too long, that's impossible for me to do. You and me are buddies, we can't get all formal with each other!"

"Usopp!"

"Calm down, will you? I still pretend to take you seriously in front of others, so there's no problem here. Besides, if anyone should be addressed formally it should be

the GREAT me, don't you think?"

"I'm growing impatient! I have an appointment with Nami-swan!"

"You mean you have a fitting to take care of. Don't fool around, Sanji! Especially not with Nami. Anyway, like I was saying, keep the kingdom nameless."

"Why should I do that? I'd be going against my promise and this kingdom would become a joke! Who's ever heard of a nameless kingdom?!"

"Oh, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji...you could never be so wrong."

"What?!"

"Poor little Sanji, it's a good thing you have the GREAT me around to help you."

"USOPP!"

"First of all, you made a declaration, not a promise. You declared you'd name the kingdom after the maiden that will make you fall in love with her. A poor choice of

words, might I add, since you get entranced by any female creature that dares to walk by you. You're in luck though. The people just see you as a flirt, so they probably

didn't take your words to heart."

"But I'm the Prince!"

"Yeeeaahhh...you are. Anyway, a kingdom that changes its name every second is a lot more of a joke than a kingdom that remains nameless. Plus I think it'll be popular

among travelers."

"...travelers..."

"Yes, especially FEMALE travelers."

Usopp wasn't entirely sure about that last part, but he had to sell the idea to the Prince.

"Usopp! You're a genius!"

"Oh, your words are too kind! You're absolutely right, though! Now, now. Just go get that fitting done alright. You know Nami hates to wait!"

* * *

Prince Sanji left quickly and went to his room where the fitting would be done. He had to rush to see Nami, who he calls his "mellorine". Nami did not care, though.

She never made a fuss about being the Prince's obvious favorite. All she cared about was getting paid. "Nami-swan!" the Prince shouted as he entered his room. Nami

had stood there with some clothes and pins, waiting for him. "Sanji! You're late!" Nami scolded him. She wasn't too upset though, she'd charge him extra for the time

lost anyway. Sanji continued to swoon over her as she worked. "Sanji, arch your back more!" she would order him. Prince Sanji was throwing a masquerade ball soon.

Everyone in the kingdom was invited and would celebrate another year of his reign. He had to look absolutely dashing-more so than usual. It was a grand affair.

Everyone in the kingdom, even the less fortunate, came in their best attire. One really couldn't tell who was who at the occasion. Nami had prepared an all-white

tuxedo which would look perfect under the lights from the ball room's chandeliers. It would also contrast well with the Prince's golden hair. His mask was white as well

and encrusted with gold and elegant designs. This was definitely one of Nami's best works.

"I'm done for today, you may leave, your highness." Nami said as she took the tux off of him and put away her supplies. "Ahh, Nami-swan! Only your beautiful and

delicate hands can make me look so exquisite!" Sanji threw himself at her and held her hand. "Prince Sanji, shouldn't you be somewhere else now? Need I remind you

that I am charging you for every second that you keep me here?" Nami briskly pulled her hand away. "Anyway, Prince, I heard you had to meet some of the townsfolk

in town? You should get going, didn't they say there was an issue with some guy who has a huge bounty on his head? He's causing trouble in the kingdom, now get

going!" Nami pushed the Prince out of the door and slammed it shut. She can't believe how silly the Prince can be, but she knows he is very dependable when he gets

serious. "Yes, Nami-swan! Ahh, after seeing my sweet mellorine, I can do anything! No shitty criminal is going to get in my way!" Sanji strolled out into the Castle's halls

with strong strides. His long legs added a little something to his swagger. When he was young the servants would often call him "black legged Sanji" even now the

name is sometimes used to describe him- especially when he fights. Sanji ordered his guards to prepare his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, a scuffle had erupted. The criminal had tried to break into a shop, but someone had managed to interrupt him. The shop owner could not

recognize who it was though; he must be a traveler.

"What are you doing here?! Get out! Can't you see I have some business to take care of?!"

"Really? That's great. I also have some business to do here."

The criminal growled menacingly at the traveler. The shop owner was hiding behind his counter while peeking over it. The traveler looked like a young man, probably

no less than 19 years old. He had a strong looking build, but still looked small compared to the criminal. He began to worry for him. He also noticed the traveler's odd

hair color and the three swords kept by his side. Who was he?

"Pssst! Young man! Get out of here, you'll only get hurt!" The shop owner whispered to the traveler. The traveler simply looked at him and smirked. "Hey old man!

You'll be treating me to a meal after I'm done with this guy. Of course, with a lot of booze." The shop owner was shocked. How could he be so confident?! Who was

this strange traveler?!

"HEY! Don't think you've beaten me yet, you little runt!" The criminal was insulted by the traveler's obvious confidence. He took out a dagger and charged at the

traveler. The shop owner gasped as he looked in horror. The traveler was slowly unsheathing one of his swords. He made no haste and his expression remained calm.

As the criminal charged forward and thrusted his dagger at him, everything seemed to pause for a moment. The shop owner wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly

the criminal's body collapsed on the floor as the traveler seemed to be sheathing his sword again. He slowly stood from his counter in astonishment. "Y-Y-Young

man...!" The traveler looked at him and smirked once more. "Don't worry, he's not dead, but he should probably get a doctor to look at him. Anyway, this guy has a

bounty of 50,000 beri, right? Where can I go to collect my reward?" The shop owner couldn't believe what had happened and looked at the traveler with a confused

expression. "Ahh, of course after you treat me to that meal!" The traveler exclaimed as he smiled.

* * *

As the prince rode through the town on his horse with a few guards behind him, he heard a group of villagers discussing a matter.

"Hey, wasn't that guy scary looking?" One villager asked the others.

"Yeah! He must be that criminal that everyone's talking about!" Another villager commented.

"Oh no! Wasn't he heading to Brook's shop?!" Another villager remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it...someone's gotta go help him!" The villagers all cried out.

"But what can we do-"

"What is all this commotion about?" The Prince entered the conversation.

"Oh! Prince Sanji!" The villagers were surprised, but happy to see him.

"It's the Prince! Good, he can do something about this!" One of the villagers exclaimed.

"Prince Sanji! That criminal was headed towards Brook's shop a while ago! we're all worried about him!" The villagers all looked at the Prince in desperation. "Alright, I'll

go check it out. You all stay here! I'll handle this!" The prince took off in the same direction.

* * *

Minutes later, Prince Sanji burst through the shop's door. "Brook! Are you alright?! I heard the criminal was heading towards your..." The Prince slowly stopped

talking as he noticed a seemingly lifeless body on the floor. "What? Did you take him out?" Prince Sanji knew Brook could fight, but he's so old-he's all skin and bones

now." Heavens no! This young man here did it!" Brook pointed to the traveler who was sitting at a table in the back of the shop; too busy stuffing his face. Prince Sanji

suddenly felt irritated. He was grateful Brook was safe, but there was just something about this guy that he couldn't stand. He walked to the back of the shop to

where the traveler was. The moment he stepped in the back, the two locked gazes. Brook joined them as well, but he couldn't help but feel out of place in this tension-

filled room.

Brook started to introduce the Prince, "Ahh...you see...this is the Prince I was talking about! Prince Sanji-"

"Who are you?" The Prince interrupted Brook.

Another moment passed as they continued their staring contest. The traveler slowly stopped eating and sat back in his seat while stretching his arms.

"Well that depends on who's asking." The traveler sent a challenge. He too could not feel at ease with the Prince.

"I am the ruler of this kingdom! Now answer me, who are you?!" Brook had to hold the Prince back.

"As you saw in front of the shop, I'm the one who took that guy out. Brook, here, told me you're the one who's going to reward me." The traveler smirked as he said

this.

"There will be no such reward for a shitty, nameless freak like you!" Sanji's temper flared as he walked closer and slammed his hands on the table.

"Y-Y-Your highness!" Brook gasped as the Prince allowed such foul language to escape his mouth.

"Roronoa Zoro." The traveler simply stated.

"What?" Sanji was slightly taken aback.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, not 'shitty, nameless freak'!" Zoro's glared intensified as he pronounced his name.

"Alright, then I promote you to shitty freak" Prince Sanji smirked.

"What?! You think you look normal...dart brow!" Zoro shouted as he stood from his seat.

Sanji could feel his blood boil. He had always been sensitive when it came down to his eyebrows. He usually kept one hidden behind his hair to avoid ridicule. Yet there

was nothing he could do about the one that remained uncovered.

"You shouldn't insult the Prince like that, Mr. Zoro!" Brook begged the two to stop arguing.

"You're damn right he shouldn't insult me, not when you have that shitty moss hair of yours! You call that natural?!"

Zoro now felt a vein pop out of his forehead. He hated when people commented on his hair. It wasn't his fault it was this color!

"You two, I think that's far enough!" Brook finally snapped and actually managed to look quite menacing at the moment. The two grew silent again and Zoro sat

back in his chair while Sanji let out a sigh. "Prince Sanji, take Mr. Zoro to the castle and give him his reward." Sanji growled, and started walking out the shop. Zoro and

Brook looked at each other for a moment in confusion. "Are you coming shitty moss head?!" the Prince shouted back. Zoro rose from his seat in anger, but calmed down

when he felt Brook's hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the food. Be more careful next time." Zoro answered him sincerely. Brook smiled kindly and thanked him for his

help. "I hope to see you again, Mr. Zoro!" Zoro blushed and looked flustered. He wasn't used to be talked to so formally. "Just call me Zoro from now on!" Brook was

surprised by Zoro's outburst. "Yohoho! Alright then! Zoro it is! I hope to see you again, yohohoho!"

* * *

Zoro followed after the Prince. When he walked out he saw the Prince sitting on his horse. Zoro was taken aback. He had never been so close to one before. "Hey,

get on, it'll be faster this way." Zoro hesitated. He didn't even know how to get on a horse. "What's taking you?!" Sanji snapped. "Will you just shut up! I've never

ridden on before!" Sanji sighed and got off the horse and walked towards him. He gave Zoro a little push forward. "Come start climbing. Put your foot in the stirrup. I'll

help you up." Zoro complied and did as he was told. He put one foot on the stirrup and tried to push himself up. The horse made a little ruckus since it wasn't used to

being mounted by anyone other than the Prince. Zoro was a little shaken by this, but felt a pair of strong hands support him. Suddenly he was pushed on top of the

saddle. "There. Now don't fall off!" the Prince said as he got on himself. Zoro looked tense and held onto the saddle. Prince Sanji quickly ordered his guards to patrol

the area as he grabbed his reins. He snapped his reins and the horse took off. Zoro automatically held onto Prince Sanji's waist. The Prince did not expect Zoro to do

that at all. Suddenly he seemed like a young maiden on her first horse ride- well it was his first ride, but he was no maiden at all! Yet, Zoro gripping his waist like his life

depended on it was very unexpected.

As they rode through the town countless villagers cheered and greeted Prince Sanji. Despite what Zoro thought of him, it seemed this prince was very well liked. He

also noticed he probably has a few screws loose after watching the way he gawked at every woman they passed by. Maybe he was just an idiot.

* * *

They arrived at the castle's gates and Zoro watched as they slowly opened to reveal quite a sight. The castle was enormous and was surrounded by lavish water

fountains, green hedges, and grand statues- all of apparently goddesses. Prince Sanji got down from his horse as a servant approached them to take the horse back

to the stalls. Zoro looked down and wondered how to get down from the horse. Getting off the damn thing seemed more troublesome than getting on it. "Just take

one foot out of a stirrup and bring to the other side..." the Prince instructed him. Zoro was ashamed. He hated having to go through this. He tried to do as he was told,

but instead ended up falling off. He instantly closed his eyes and waited to feel the harsh impact of falling on the ground, but instead felt something soft. He slowly

opened his eyes and found himself on top of the Prince's lap. The Prince's strong hands held his sides firmly; the contact made him blush. He had never experienced

such skinship with anyone before. Ever since he became somewhat a rogue, his contact with others lessened. "Ouch...hey, traveler! Are you alright? You sure don't

listen do you? I told you..." Zoro stared at the Prince's face as he looked down at him and scolded him. None of the words reached him for he was too busy admiring

the Prince's features. His skin was much paler than his. His hair looked silky smooth and the one eye he could see was a beautiful shade of blue. Zoro felt frozen under

such bewitching beauty. "...Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?! You didn't hit your head, did you?!" Prince Sanji was irritated, but concerned as well. After all, as

irksome as this traveler was, he did save Brook and evidently the entire town. Zoro quickly returned to his senses and got off from the Prince. He avoided making eye

contact as he did so. "I'm fine...and your explanation wasn't that clear!" They both got up and the Prince had to assure his servant that he was fine. Zoro took the time

to steady his breathing and clear his head. What happened just now...it was nothing. He repeated this to himself a couple times before they entered the castle.

* * *

When they entered the castle the first thing Zoro noticed was a large staircase. Sanji started walking up the stairs and he followed. Soon they entered a large hall

also decorated with various tributes to women. Their foot steps echoed on the marble floor. Zoro couldn't, but think how pretentious the Prince was, as well as a

pervert. Usopp suddenly came running to them. "Oh Sanji! I heard all about it from the guards! Is this the brave traveler who saved Brook?!" Usopp made a quick bow

and introduced himself as the Prince's advisor. "Usopp! I told you to call me Prince Sanji in front of others!" Usopp ignored the Prince and smiled brightly at Zoro. "And

what might your name be, oh brave and...strange...but fearsome looking traveler?" Zoro made note of Usopp choice of words, but answered him casually, "Roronoa

Zoro." Usopp clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Ahh! Zoro, then! Yes, we have a fine reward for you, Zoro!" The Prince scuffed his shoes and scowled. "Just

give him the money and we'll be over with this!" Zoro in turn scowled at the Prince. He understood why he was in such a hurry- he didn't like the guy either-but it still

wasn't a pleasant thing to hear. Why did he care, though? He was used to people not caring about whether he came and left. All that mattered was getting his money,

after all, repairing his swords was very costly. Did he actually want the Prince to care about him? Ridiculous! That fall back there must have seriously messed with his

head!

"Sanji don't be so quick to rush things! The ball is in a matter of days! Why not invite Zoro as well?"

"Usopp!"

"Yes I think that's a splendid idea! What do you say, Zoro?"

"Usopp!"

"I don't mind, as long as there's booze there."

"Oh of course! You'll get all the drinks and food you want!"

"Why is it that you make these decisions before me?! I am the Prince here!"

"Yes, but I am your advisor, so most of the decision making is really my job."

"Are you out of your mind?! He's a stranger!"

"So were many of the townsfolk before they settled in this kingdom."

The Prince let out a great sigh as Zoro watched him bicker with Usopp.

"Well then, what do you suppose we do about his attire? I don't suppose you brought any luggage with something more fitting than those...rags?!" Prince Sanji turned

his attention to Zoro.

"No. This is all I have. Look, I can go now, if it bothers you so much. Just give me the reward and I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense! We can arrange some suitable garments for you! Our seamstress, Nami, will-"

"Nami-swan is too busy with my fitting!"

"Well, what about letting him wear one of your old tuxedos. I'm sure as busy Nami is, she can manage to make any adjustments if needed."

The Prince looked up and released a great sigh and walked away furiously. "Do as you wish!"

"Hey, you really don't have to do this!"

"Oh, Zoro, but you are our guest now! Besides, as much as Sanji denies it, this will be good for him."

Zoro did not understand what Usopp meant when he said it would be "good for him".

"If we're lucky, Sanji might even change his mind when he sees you all dressed up!"

Again, Usopp said such strange things. Was he a liar? His nose was quite long...

"Now let's go, I'm sure you want to have a bath and relax! Follow me!"

* * *

Usopp led Zoro around the castle. It took longer to escort Zoro to the bath since he would often randomly turn and go in the wrong direction. Usopp had to grab

him by the arm quickly before he'd completely become lost. Usopp was beginning to think Zoro was really strange...or an idiot. this was nothing new to him, after all, he

has spent years with a certain royal idiot.

"Here we are!" Usopp opened a double door of a room filled with a large bath and a sparkly, clean floor. The bath was full of hot water which produced steam in the

room. Unlike the rest of the castle, this place looked very...simple. It had its own charm. Zoro slowly walked in the room. "The towels are over there when you need

them, I'll ask one of the servants to leave you a change of clothes as well. I'll be going now, enjoy your stay, Zoro!" Usopp quickly left for he had other things to

arrange, such as Zoro's outfit for the ball. He had to speak with Nami at once.

* * *

Despite not getting the warmest welcome from his host, Zoro greatly appreciated being taken in like this. He started stripping- first by removing his swords and

setting them aside in a corner. He then took off his haramaki and continued with his other clothing. He could feel himself relaxing as he did so. He was so at peace that

he didn't hear the doors open behind him. He only turned around when he felt a small breeze touch his skin. By now he was completely naked and was greeted with

the sight of an equally naked man. Not just any man- it was the prince. Prince Sanji looked at Zoro with a look that couldn't be interpreted. There were no signs of

pleasure nor displeasure. Although he had a towel tied at his waist, it was apparent that he was bare under it. Zoro did not move. He didn't try to cover himself either.

All he did was give the prince a confused glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my castle." the Prince responded as he walked inside the room.

"You walk around your castle like that?"

"Like I said. This is my castle and naturally I wouldn't take a bath fully clothed." the Prince removed his towel and entered the large bath. The tone of his voice still

sounded a little spiteful. He was upset by Zoro's presence, but now he felt a new wave of emotions. Emotions he couldn't quite understand.

"Look, if you really don't want me here, I'll leave as soon as-"

"My advisor went to the trouble of inviting you to stay. I don't see why he wouldn't just give you the money and let it be, but don't let his efforts go to waste."

The two exchanged no other words as Zoro entered the bath as well. He sat as far away from the prince as possible. The hot water instantly made his tense

muscles relax. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he sunk deeper into the water. He lost track of how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes he

figured he must have been in here for quite some time. He looked at the Prince who was staring at him strange enough. The Prince was absolutely flushed. His pale

skin now had a reddish-pink color to it. He clearly needed to get out of the hot water by now, but yet he stayed? Zoro didn't want to feel any concern for him, but he

couldn't help it. "Hey...shouldn't you get out by now?" he finally asked. The prince's gaze did not falter. "What?!" he snapped. "I told you to get out of the bath!" Zoro

still felt irritated in this relaxed setting. "This is my bath you idiot, I'll get out when I want to!" Zoro couldn't stand him. Even when he tries to act cook with the guy, he

can't seem to return the favor. "Listen, you look ridiculous, 'cherry boy'!" Sanji was taken aback by that insult. "Ch-Cherry boy?! What the hell are you talking about?!

I'm not gay!" Now it was Zoro's turn to be confused. Perhaps he did not fully understand the meaning of the term "cherry boy". "That has nothing to do it anything!

Just get out, you look like you could faint any second now!" Prince Sanji glared at him, but looked down at the skin on his arm and noticed what he meant. "Hmph!"

Prince Sanji got out of the bath and grabbed his towel. "Don't you stay in here too long. Id hate to see what a terrible combination your skin would make with that

horrid hair color!" the Prince lashed out as he left while slamming the door behind him. He slumped down on the door behind him and let out a sigh. How come this guy

got him so...riled up?

* * *

Zoro heard a knock on the bathroom door and a servant came in to escort him to his room. He was also given a change of clothes. They were more lavish and high

quality than the simple clothes he wore. The soft silk caressed his body. Once inside the guest room prepared for him, he set his swords down in a corner of the room

and stopped to look at the decor. He was really beginning to think the prince's eyebrow wasn't the only thing that was abnormal. He decided to ignore it, Usopp had

gone through so much trouble to arrange this. He was grateful he got a place to stay and relax for a while. He was so used to camping out in forests and quickly

moving out of towns. He walked over to the large bed and slumped down on the soft pillows and sheets. He felt so at ease. As he closed his eyes, the last thing on his

mind was none other than the prince. Why? Was he so bothered by him? Zoro quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning started with a loud "BANG" as Nami slammed Zoro's door open. Zoro was quick to get on his feet and stood in a defensive stance. "Good, you're

up. Now hurry up, there's no time to waste." Nami didn't bother explaining herself to him. Zoro just glared at her. Who was this crazy woman? "Who the hell are you?"

Zoro kept his battle stance. "The royal seamstress. A very busy one, at that. Now come with me, we have to start the preparations immediately." Zoro now understood

what was going on. Usopp mentioned yesterday something about a ball. He also remembered he had to wear something fitting to attend. "Can't you wait until I take a

shower or something?" Nami sighed, "Just take a shower a little later? Now we need to go to the prince's room." Zoro dropped his stance and was taken aback. "W-

What?! Why?! I'm not going there!" Nami let out another sigh and walked closer to him. "Look, we have to find you an outfit for the prince's upcoming ball. I don't have

time to make a new tuxedo out of scratch, so you'll wear one of the prince's. Don't worry, his hand-me-downs are just as elegant as the clothes on his back. Now we

must go! Come with me and stop fussing!" she grabbed his arm and forced him out the room. Zoro retorted along the way, but there was nothing he could say to stop

this woman. She was too headstrong.

"C'mon Sanji, what's the big deal?"

"I don't wan that idiot here!"

"Again, I don't see why you're so against this. He is your guest."

"No Usopp. He's YOUR guest. You invited him. I wanted him out!"

A few knocks were heard from outside the prince's door. "Ah, that must be them! Come in!" Usopp called out. Nami entered with Zoro behind her. She quickly

walked in while Zoro stood at the door. He could hear the prince shouting from the other side of the door. He knew very well he was unwanted here. "Come in, Zoro! It

great to see you!" Sanji let out an annoyed sigh. Zoro slowly walked in and ignored the prince. He would bear with this for Usopp. Sanji sat in his royal chair,

unamused as the fitting began. Nami had taken out various tuxedos of various colors and design from his closet for Zoro to try on. Zoro hated this sort of thing, he

never bothered so much with his clothes. "Ok, get undress and try these on." Nami ordered. "Isn't there a changing room that I can use?" Zoro was not comfortable

with having to strip in front of others. "Why? Pretend I'm not here. This is strictly business for me. Just pretend it's all guys here." Zoro hesitated, but he went along

with her orders. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, one by one. First the top, then his bottoms. One could noticed he had a great physique. His abdominal looked

very strong and tight. His chest was plump and muscular as well. He had lean muscles. The prince couldn't help but be a little more interested now. His eyes never

strayed from Zoro. Zoro pulled his pants down and revealed his slender, but equally muscular thighs and legs. Zoro let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was

wearing underwear. "Well, I will be off now. I have other duties to tend to." Usopp walked out of the room as Zoro started trying on the suits. He hoped showing Sanji

Zoro's eagerness to comply to his will- well somewhat- would get rid of his ill thoughts. He really wanted these two to get along. If that meant having Zoro bare it all

and be defenseless in front of him, then so be it. Whatever it takes, he has to make the prince feel no threat from Zoro.

* * *

After what Zoro believed to be a grueling hour spent trying on tuxedos, Nami had finally settled on one. It was a traditional all-black tuxedo which, though a few

alterations needed, would make Zoro quite the stunner at the ball. "There. This is suitable, I'll take your measurements and insert pins where they need to be and

you'll be free to go put on your other attire. With that being said, the work was finally over as relieved Zoro felt, he couldn't help, but still feel uneasy. He felt the

Prince's piercing stare the entire time. It wasn't a blood thirsty stare like his usual opponents give him. When he looked in the Prince's direction he noticed a smirk. Was

the Prince mocking him? Even though he's going through so much trouble for his sake! As soon as Nami took the tuxedo off him, he grabbed his clothes and stormed

out of the room. He definitely wouldn't stay for that jerk's amusement. Zoro quickly put on his pants and shirt and walked off. Though, it didn't take long for him to

completely lose his way in the vast castle halls.

"Well then, I'll be on my way as well." Nami left a while later as she was gathering her belongings. The prince hadn't realized she said anything as she left. All he

could think about was Zoro- the way he looked bare, in those outfits, and as he stormed out of the room. The prince thought he was nothing more than a fool, but he

had to admit, he is quite an attractive character. He decided he had spent enough time in this room and needed a change of scenery.

"I can't believe how this castle is built! Why would that guy make it like a maze!" Zoro had been wandering in the castle for what seemed like an eternity. All the

walls looked the same and the numerous idols and paintings of women did not help. He felt like he was in a mad house and everyone was watching him in mockery. He

felt so enraged. After the ball he would get out of this place immediately. "It's all HIS fault! Who does he think he is? A prince? More like a nightmare!"

"Are you saying that you thought of me last night?" The prince suddenly walked out from behind Zoro.

"What are you doing here?!" Zoro backed away and gave him a scornful look.

"I was merely taking a little stroll when I noticed how pitiful you looked while getting yourself lost in these halls."

"If you're not here to help, then leave me alone! I'm in this mess because of you anyway!"

"Because of me? What have I done? I don't think we've spoken once today."

"You don't remember or do you not care? You treat me and speak to me like I'm nothing but trash even though I'm the one who saved your friend. I honestly hate you,

but I try to tolerate you since Usopp stuck out his neck for me! And you dare to continue to mock me! You-!"

"Hey. Don't you think you're ridiculous right now? Don't blame me for mocking you, you make a fool of yourself on your own. Just because you saved Brook you think

you deserve my tender love and affection? Don't make me laugh! I only give that to lovely ladies. I couldn't care less about treating men- especially you-kindly like a

doting mother."

"You bastard! Zoro walked up to the prince's face until they were only inches apart.

"Are you going to hit me? I doubt that you will since you're trying so hard for Usopp, right? You talk like you want to get in my good graces, hmph!"

"I don't give a shit about getting in your good graces! To hell with you and your good graces! You don't deserve great friends like Usopp or Brook! How can you

think that way?! You don't care at all about men?! Don't give me that crap! No one's asking you to fall in love with them, but you can't even show someone a little

humanity because they happen to be male?! Have you forgotten who you are?! You're the PRINCE! And as far as I'm concerned your kingdom has many men in it! Men

who admire you! Even in this castle, your guards and servants do too! But you're telling me you don't care about that because they're men. I'm glad I met you! I'm glad

I got to see how there really as despicable people in this world!"

Zoro's words rang in the prince's ears. Never had anyone spoken up to him like that. Yet he dare to. Although he too felt enraged, he also admired Zoro's spirit. The

prince took a step back and clapped his hands. "Bravo, bravo. You speak with such conviction. It moved me, you know. No one has ever gotten so riled up over me."

"Riled up?! Don't flatter yourself I-!"

The prince suddenly grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him close. The prince held Zoro's hand as he rested his other hand on Zoro's hip- as if in a loving embrace. "Is

this the kind of treatment you wanted?" The prince stared intently into Zoro's eyes. Zoro felt his face heat up from sheer embarrassment. "How many times do you

have to mock me?!" Zoro tried to pull away, but the prince used an iron grip to hold him in place. "Believe me, I am not mocking you. I admit it, I was before, but not

now. Things are different. Today I saw everything that you are." Zoro thought back to the fitting session and felt even more embarrassed. The prince leaned towards

his face and Zoro tried to pull his head out of the way, but it was no use in this position. He closed his eyes since he didn't dare want to see what would happen

next. Sanji closed in on his face until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Zoro could feel the prince's breath on his lips. Of all things that could happen, this was

probably the worst. Instead of what he thought would happen, the prince surprised him even more. He changed his course of direction and leaned in close to Zoro's

ear. "You're not so bad. I hope you'll think of me tonight as well, Zoro." The prince whispered in his ear and slowly released his grasp as if to let the touch and

sensation linger on his skin. Zoro stood there with a blank expression as the prince walked away smiling.


End file.
